


Officer and Gentleman

by AraSigyrn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 01:12:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AraSigyrn/pseuds/AraSigyrn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the anon-meme prompt - unrequited Watson/Lestrade based on the open sequence of the first film.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Officer and Gentleman

He is an officer of Her Majesty and the Law.  
  
Lestrade makes no secret of the frustration that is Sherlock Holmes. The man belongs in Bedlam and only Lestrade's self-control has saved the 'great detective' from death by strangulation. Lestrade is an officer and his loyalty is second only to his determination.  
  
He is an officer of Her Majesty and the Law.  
  
The attraction is unnatural, Lestrade has served long enough to have seen every vice and this illegal lust is one of the most despised. As he watches the doctor checks his service revolver, Lestrade muses that if the politicians and preachers could see John Watson preparing again to take up arms in the name of Queen, country and the common decency, they might perhaps understand his lapse.  
  
He is an officer of Her Majesty and the Law.  
  
Lestrade leads his men but is never arrogant enough to assume he can lead Doctor Watson. There is no man Lestrade admires more in the face of adversity and no other man he would follow. Doctor Watson claps him cheerfully on the shoulder, cane in his other hand and his sudden smile defies the gloom of their surroundings. Lestrade allows himself a nod, aware of constables and the Doctor is away.  
  
He is an officer of Her Majesty and the Law.  
  
Holmes, the madman and genius, is ahead of them. Lestrade knows this and bites back his warning cry as Doctor Watson charges into what could very well be a trap. He is nimble, the years have not worn down the speed of the constable he once was but Doctor Watson runs like a thoroughbred on turf, lame leg forgotten. Lestrade watches him run and wonders, in the deepest part of his mind what it would be like to see the doctor running _towards_ him instead of away. Then he orders his men to hurry.  
  
He is an officer of Her Majesty and the Law.  
  
They arrive in time, for all the victory is already won. Doctor Watson's flushed and happy face proclaims it. His delighted triumph is contagious and the men respond. Lestrade's gaze lingers despite his best intentions and Holmes, sly serpent that he is, detects it.  
  
Lestrade can offer no reprimand; Holmes' ways are too well-known, the affection and esteem in which he holds the good doctor too well-established. The men will not question the hand at the doctor's back, the bump of shoulders or even the clumsy application of Holmes' handkerchief to an imagined blemish on the doctor's flushed cheek. 'Daft as a brush,' the constables' expressions fondly declare.  
  
They don't note the dark glitter in Holmes' eyes, the careful way in which he positions himself between Lestrade and Doctor Watson, keeping a hand on his faithful companion's wrist when Lestrade asks for a medical opinion. Holmes is a jealous man, Lestrade has known this for many years and if his rank allowed him, Lestrade would strike Holmes; knock away his hand perhaps, or risk touching Doctor Watson. His fingers curl a little at the thought of soft skin and the fine hairs at the wrist.  
  
Holmes regards him coldly for all the charm and laughter in his manner. Lestrade presses his lips together and turns away from the vibrant temptation of the doctor and the pitiless regard of the detective.  
  
He is an officer of Her Majesty and the Law.


End file.
